Philippine Hermetic Mythology
Philippine Hermetic Mythology Agoncillo.eric 14:25, 4 July 2008 (UTC) They say a mysterious archipelago in the Far East untouched by travelers from west of Cathay, India and Persia was known by ancients including the scribes of the great library of Ptolemy as the Hermetic Isles where the Olympian messenger-god himself was thought to have rested from his errands. Secret magical islands he kept from other gods which he stole purportedly from tempestuous Eurus the god of the east wind. The Hermetic Isles were believed to be found at the far end of the equator opposite the western Isle of the Blessed later known as Avalon. No one in the known Hellenistic world had ever set foot much less sighted the fabled islands but in the map of the Ptolemies it was positioned east of Taprobane and north-east of the Golden Chersonese, south of Zipangu and south-east of the great Cathay. Luconia It was written in the divine annals of the great Khan that there was once a beautiful princess Lui Sung who was taken captive by Persian pirates in the southern seas committed suicide to escape rape and was transformed by the gods into a sea deity. Her name lived on as Luconia in the maps of Persian and Arab sea-farers which were translated in the West. Luconia, according to the maritime legends of the Arabs, Persians and Indians kept a menagerie of great birds like the Roc or Rohk, Kinnari and Hari-Adarna or Haridarna, the mightiest of the Garuda Haribon or Garudabon which are solar bird-deities. This was also later taken into account by Antonio Pigafetta, the scribe of the Portuguese explorer Magallanes. Isle of Ibalonia In the medieval accounts of the alchemist Hermes Trismegistus, the Hermetic Isles were believed to be a place of minerals, magical plants and herbs which were all found beneath the shadow of a great volcano located in one Isle of Ibalonia whose guardian was a chthonic serpent goddess known later to the Spanish Inquisitors as Naga of Bicolandia. The Hermetic Isles were believed to vanish if sea-faring visitors were not welcome or expected. Those unfortunate enough to have sought them and missed were the legendary admiral Zheng He and Italian traveler Marco Polo. Moly Persian and Arab travelers who were knowledgeable about the writings of ancients carried with them the herb moly which was a magical plant used to protect them from incantations and ward off magics. Moly was the herb Hermes gave to Odysseus to protect him from Kirke an Island-goddess of the Middle-Sea. Moly is abundant in the groves of the mountain goddesses Bathaluman Banahaw and Bathaluman Makiling. Archipelago de San Lazaro The Hermetic Isles were eventually discovered by explorers from the West led by the Portuguese Fernando Magallanes who sailed under the Spanish Flag in 1521. It was believed that his scribe and historian the Italian Antonio Pigafetta who was secretly an alchemist (and purportedly a descendant of Marco Polo) had used moly to navigate the then unknown waters of the Pacific and shores of Patagonia. What the rest of the captain and the crew did not know was that Pigafetta took with him a captive from the newly-discovered Americas, a woman and some say a nymph whom he named La Palenquera of the ancient Mayas. It was the capture and rape of this New World maiden-goddess that led to the fall and eventual conquest of the Hermetic Isles which was first named unfortunately Archipelago de San Lazaro by Magallanes, a name of a Saint-Magus of the Dead and bane to the islands’ chthonic goddesses. External Links *Hermetic Isles *Naga de Bicolandia *Death of Kinnari Goddess